Till Death
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Post mid season finale season 5...Caryl
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey this is set after the season 5 mid season finale. This is cannon, Beth is dead, the group is on the road and Carol is recovering from her injuries after being hit by a car (well ...sorta) let me know what you think...i have a few ideas to make this as a short CARYL multichapter if you are interested. ...an angsty multichapter..

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 1

Oh god..she was going to cough up a lung, and bring the dead down on top of them. Either way this was not good.

Carol leaned forward in the bathroom of the abandoned house they were seeking shelter in that night, a coughing spasm racking her body yet again as she attempted to muffle the sound with her hand.

Pneumonia...she knew it, she could feel the fluid in her lungs grab hold as she coughed trying to expel it from her body. She'd had pneumonia once before. After a particularly bad beating from Ed, she'd ended up in the hospital, the doctor had told her some people when bed ridden where prone to it, especially people with thin willowy frames like herself. Walking pneumonia he'd called it, she'd been worried she'd given it to Sophia but he'd explained how it was a little different than other bugs.

She eased her shirt up examining the bruised ribs she'd sustained when she'd been hit by the car from Grady Memorial. They wouldn't help things much she thought with a wince. It hurt to breath, it hurt even worse to cough, and if she didn't cough she felt like she was being smothered.

The group was in a daze, wandering aimlessly after Beth's death. The loss of another child had affected them all deeply. In many ways Beth had been more of a child than Carl. Her sunny disposition and naïveté had been something the group had nurtured wanting to preserve her innocence. They'd been wrong, it was Sophia all over again. They'd all failed, they all felt it.

No one seemed to have a plan...a direction on what to do next. They were scavenging, wandering from place to place picking up supplies in some half hearted attempt to regroup. No one seemed to know the answer to "what came next".

Carol knew she should go, sneak off in the middle of the night. They were barely able to organize themselves into nighttime watch, sneaking off would be easy. She was sick, and with no antibiotics she would slowly get worse. They were on foot, she was lagging. She was having difficulty keeping up, she wouldn't be able to defend herself. She wouldn't be a burden ever again.

She though about leaving every day ...even started to slip away last night...but she couldn't go through with it. It always came back to him, Daryl.

He was struggling with his guilt, taking all the blame for the loss of another child. It was all bullshit. He was no more responsible for Beth's death than he had been for Sophia's, but he couldn't see it that way...he just saw another kid he failed.

He was pulling away...isolating himself again. She saw it happening more and more every day. Before she left the group (one way or the other she thought grimly, as she coughed yet again)she had to make him see that.

She wanted him to be happy, to find some peace, he deserved that. He was the one and only person who kept her grounded since this nightmare began, since she lost Sophia. He was her rock, the one constant in her life, but he was so much more.

She noticed months ago...there was something between them, they were more than friends.

They ignored it, pushed it to the side. It was like a small flower trying to bloom and they were desperately depriving it of sunlight and oxygen. She wasn't sure why. They were both scared she supposed, scared to take a chance, to take a risk. She hadn't wanted to hurt again...like she had after Sophia's death. He was the only person left on the planet who could hurt her if he died. That scared her, she hadn't wanted to be vulnerable. She wanted to be strong, but she ended up running scared.

She regretted it now...what they could have had, what they might have been. She should have taken a chance when she had the time. She spent the last two years trying to overcome all her greatest fears and ignored the biggest one of all; love.

She wasn't sure if he knew what had changed between them, she knew he felt the same way even if he didn't realize it yet himself. She hoped when she was gone he didn't suffer through regrets. That's not what she wanted. It's not why she kept the fact that she was sick to herself.

No one had noticed, they were all to absorbed in the day to day struggle of simply staying alive...of living with their pain. She would not fault any of them for it, they were in self preservation mode...they were all just trying to survive.

Daryl had gone on a run with Glenn and Abraham and Rosita, they needed supplies, maybe a couple of larger vehicles...he'd been gone most of the day. She wavered unsteadily on her feet as a wave of dizzyness passed over her and wiped her hair away from her burning feverish brow.

She had wanted to see him just once more, but she was running out of time. She needed to slip away, she couldn't risk turning and putting them all in danger in the middle of the night. She wouldn't do it.

The effort to move her feet out of the bathroom suddenly seemed like a marathon. She wasn't sure how she was going to make it out the door let alone sneak out of the house.

She was gasping for breath as she turned towards the door, her body wracked with uncontrollable coughing yet again. She was light headed.

"Carol?...Are you okay in there?"

Rick...she should have known. She reached for the doorknob to open it her mouth opening but her voice seemingly unable to form words.

The door swung open and she glanced at Rick's concerned face. She could see Tara and Glenn behind him with worried expressions as well. So much for sneaking away she thought.

Rick hand came out to steady her and rested on her shoulder when her body swayed yet again. His expression became very worried "Carol...you're burning up..are you alright?"

She opened her mouth but no words came out as her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: ok so I goofed in the last chapter. I said Glenn was gone on the run and also at the house..oops. So lets's just say Sacha is on the run ? Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead.

Chapter 2

"Momma...are you here? Momma..?"

Carol spun in her living room as the sound of Sophia's voice carried to her. This wasn't right...Sophia was dead...wasn't she?

It felt jumbled in her mind, she instinctively knew the day, her body was suddenly wracked with pain. She felt Ed's presence behind her as he grabbed her and punched her again.

Today was the day..the day she first failed Sophia. The day that she'd first failed Sophia.

She'd always protected her, from the violence before then. She'd never seen it, before than but that day, Ed had come home early, upset about something. Sophia had gotten home from school and walked into Ed viscously beating her.

Sophia's innocence had died that day. She'd failed her and Sophia had never been the same.

"Sophia...no...don't come in here..no! Sophia!"

Carol looked up from the floor as Ed's fist railed down on her. She saw her sneakers first. The dirty raggedy sneakers as the shuffled staggering into the room. She knew what was coming next, she clamped her eyes shut refusing to look.

"Look at what you did bitch! Look at what you did to your precious daughter! " Ed hissed in her ear as he pulled up her head. "Open your eyes Bitch" he roared.

She opened her eyes and gasped screaming out at the sight of her baby, her eyes dead and pale grey skin, rotting off her face. She snarled lurching forward.

"Sophia! Sophia no! Sophia!"

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sophia! Sophia! no! Sophia!"

The group stood around Carol's bed in dismay watching her as Rick tried to wipe her feverish brow.

"Dude...she's burning up, this is not good." Glenn said nervously from the side.

"You think?" Rick said slightly annoyed. "How did no one notice she was sick? This didn't happen overnight."

"Sophia!"

Rick grasped Carol's hand trying to comfort her as another scream tore from her throat. "Carol...it's okay..Sophia is okay...shh" he felt like an ass, all he could think about is what he'd said to her that day; How come you never say her name? She was saying her name now.

Her eyes opened just then but he knew she wasn't lucid he could see it in her eyes.

"Rick" she gasped grabbing his wrist "Did Daryl find Sophia?" She asked frantically.

"Yeah.." He said squeezing her hand "Daryl found her...Hershel's just checking her over. She's fine. Daryl's with her." He said soothingly.

She relaxed slightly slumping into the bed. "She's okay?..Daryl's with her?"

"Yeah...Daryl's with her..go back to sleep okay?" He said smiling

He felt his guilt triple as he watched her hesistant face. Even in her delirium she didn't trust him. I'm so sorry Carol he thought as he wiped her brow again. I never wanted this... He sighed rubbing his brow as Carol fell back asleep whimpering Daryl's name.

Daryl was going to lose his mind when they got back. He groaned thinking about just how upset Daryl would be.

They'd all seen it even if Daryl didn't recognize it for himself. Daryl was in love with Carol. He hadn't seen the truth until after Terminus. Daryl's reaction to seeing Carol had clinched it for him. Daryl had let that steely control he clamped down on his feelings slip momentarily. He realized just how much he'd hurt them both by seperating them. He couldn't let Daryl lose her again. He owed them both so much.

"Daryl's gonna lose his shit." Glenn said worriedly

"Once again not helping Glenn" Rick sighed "we have to figure out what's wrong...we aren't losing anyone else."

They all started talking at once "was she bit?...I don't think so...she's had no close calls. We should check..Maybe it's the flu...she's not coughing up blood...

Rick was about to tell everyone to shut up when Eugene spoke not lifting his eyes from the book he was reading

"Pneumonia"

They all turned to look at him

"Why do you say that?" Rick asked

Eugene turned the page in the book nonchalantly "Fever, lethargy, chills, coughing post a traumatic rib injury...anyone with half a brain could figure that out."

"Eugene...not helping" Tara said

"He's right." Maggie said suddenly. It was the first thing Rick had heard her say in days

"Baby.." Glenn said to Maggie

"No...Glenn I'm okay and I picked up a few things helping Daddy. Eugene's right..she has pneumonia." Maggie said softly.

"Wait.." Rick said turning to Eugene "How did you know that Carol has a traumatic rib injury?...she hasn't said two words to you."

Eugene looked flustered for a moment hesitating before he spoke. "Well...I may have accidentally...with no malice intent...unintentionally.."

"You spied on her while she was changing didn't you?" Tara said

"Well...yes.." He stammered "she is very bruised."

Rick looked over at Carol walking over to her again with Michonne. He could hear Tara chastizing Eugene behind him.

"Have you met Daryl? ...I get that he has been preoccupied lately but what the hell Eugene! You know what he would have done if he caught you..do you know what he will do you?"

"Enough Tara" Rick said as he and Michonne started unbuttoning Carol's shirt and easing it off her.

Everyone in the room gasped. Carol's chest was covered in dark bruises, most were blackened covering all her torso.

"Sweet Christ" Rick murmured

"How the hell has she been upright and walking for a week" Glenn said his voice cracking in disbelief.

Tyreese entered the room then "There back..." He started then paused when he saw Carol "Jesus Christ..." He muttered

Rick felt the moment when Daryl entered the room. Everyone tensing for the inevitable explosion.

"What the fuck? You only post watch in the front of the house...what the fuck are you all staring at..." He paused as Michonne moved aside giving him a view of Carol.

An inhuman sound tore from Daryl's mouth as he fell to his knees. Only one word slipping from his lips.

"No"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: hey guys this goes back to the ride home in the car with Daryl, Sascha, Abraham and Rosita..let me know what you think ;)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 3

Of all the vehicles to find, they found a fucking minivan. Not just any minivan, some suped up soccer mom's pride and joy. The thing was newer, in good shape and was free of blood which was a luxury these days. It even had a car seat in the back, but somehow Daryl couldn't seem to get past the fact that he was riding in a vehicle that had bumper stickers on the back that said,honk if you love Jesus, and don't mess with the mominator.

Abraham had insisted on driving, he really couldn't give a fuck. The car was stuffed to the brim. They'd had a successful run. They were well on the way to supplying the group, even managed to find a small health clinic and a pharmacy almost untouched. It was a good haul and he was exhausted and just wanted to get back he thought as he stared out the window grumpily.

"Huh...I don't think I'd mess with the mominator" Sascha said beside him flipping through some kind of day planner /organizer she'd found in the back seat. "Whoever this woman was she was an organizational machine...and apparently a black belt. Super organized people scare me." Sascha said with a grin

He grunted and turned back to the window. He really didn't give a fuck but he knew that Sascha was trying very hard since Bob's death to be positive. How she was coping he figured.

He on the other hand was mad at the world. He failed another kid. It was Sophia all over again. He'd been so sure he would find her, he'd wanted to be the one to find her to atone in a way for Sophia. He'd never forgiven himself for failing her. Beth had started to give him some hope that things could go on, that life could be normal, but then he'd failed her. Failed another kid. Beth had been like the little sister he'd never had. She was so naive and innocent in alit of ways. The group had sheltered her maybe more so than Carl. They'd seen maybe that she just didn't have the strength to survive in this world. She had the fire in her they should have taught her to be stronger, they'd all failed her...they failed another kid.

He'd wanted to pull away from the group, at first but he couldn't he needed them and they needed him. But his head had been in a daze often lost in thought. The group just couldn't seem to get their shit together, but they would have too. They would have to move on. They'd lost another kid but they still had two to protect. They couldn't fail again.

"Has Carol...talked to you? About what happened with her and Tyreese?" Sascha asked suddenly.

He turned to Sascha in surprise "No...said she couldn't...why?" He asked gruffly.

"Tyreese won't talk to me about it either...but it's messed his head up. Pretty bad...I'm worried about him, he has no drive, no will to survive. I thought maybe Carol had told you what happened." She said biting her nail.

He sighed "No...we haven't...we haven't talked much." He squirmed a little guiltily. Whatever had happened to Carol he knew that it had been bad...worse than what had happened to him and Beth on the road. He'd had trouble looking at her since Beth's death, he knew the memories and pain this was dredging up for her. Another way he'd failed her.

The moment he'd seen Carol in the woods he knew his life would never be the same. He never lost control like that...never. It was like he was outside of his body watching himself as everything he tried to control, all his hidden desires had sent him barreling forward in that one moment. There was nothing se in the world at that moment that he wanted than to have her in his arms. He needed her more than anything.

He didn't know what it meant, but when he'd pulled back to look at her he'd wanted to kiss her more than anything. He'd pulled himself together by that point but hadn't been able to resist touching her skin one more time. His forehead pressed to her neck his lips had been hovering above her skin. He'd wanted so badly to kiss her neck, he would have to damn the group and all if he hadn't heard Rick approaching, breaking the spell.

He quickly saw how much pain she was in, everything that had happened simmering like a watched pot fixin to boil. She'd helped him before, through the loss of Merle, and the shared loss of Sophia. He wanted to be there for her no matter what, he never wanted to let her down again, and then he had.

She'd been hit by a car, and kidnapped...just like Beth. It was like the last straw, he couldn't handle more than that. Beth had died and it was shades of Sophia. He was ashamed of himself..Carol was strong no matter what, she was letting the pain of everything that had happened to her weigh her down, but she kept going no matter what. He'd pulled away emotionally if not physically.

No more, he was done with that shit. They needed to talk and he needed to tell her how he felt. It was time to put all the shit behind them and move forward together.

He needed her, it was becoming more difficult not to touch her. They didn't have much left in this life, it would be his biggest regret if he lost the chance to be with her. They may not know what the next day would bring but he wanted wherever they were to be able to hold her at night to brush his lips over her skin when he wanted too. He wanted to hold her at night and be sure she was safe. He wanted to make love to her if they ever got the chance to be alone. No more hiding, no more being scared, it was time to get real and for the whole group to shake of the fog they'd been in for a week.

The house they had found isolated outside of town came in to view.

Tyreese came out to meet them with Noah.

"Who else is on watch?" He asked gruffly hoping it wasn't Carol.

"No one"Tyreese said "they are all inside"

Well fuck, that right there was going to have to change. They'd made a mistake...twice not listening to Rick. Maybe if they had taken down Terminus they wouldn't have lost Bob. Maybe if they had attacked the hospital they wouldn't have lost Beth. He knew Rick was shaken up but he needed Rick to step forward and lead, he sure as hell wouldn't question him anymore. Starting with having the right amount of people on watch.

He started unloading a few things he had gotten specifically for Carol, some socks, a warmer coat, a backpack, before following Tyreese in.

They were all gathered in one room staring at the bed. He felt his anger peak at the unorganization.

"What the fuck? You only post watch in the front of the house...what the fuck are you all staring at..." He paused as Michonne moved aside giving him a view of Carol.

An inhuman sound tore from Daryl's mouth as he fell to his knees. Only one word slipping from his lips.

"No"


	4. Chapter 4

AN; hello another chapter. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 4

The Stillness of the barnyard echoed with the gunshots and the tears of Hershel's family.

"No..no" Carol fought with her own subconscious...don't make me see this again, don't make me feel it. "No" she clamped her eyes shut.

"Open your eyes Carol"

She opened her eyes to find Shane standing in front of her.

"Shane?" She questioned. The scene was paused motionless as though someone had paused real life. She could see Shane down by the barn but a different Shane standing next to her.

He smiled at her "You're an amazing woman you know that? I've been rooting for you. You were the first to forgive me, to understand why I did what I did."

"Are you an angel?" She asked confused

Shane snorted "Naww the big guy upstairs just thought I might be able to help you..."

"You're.." She asked confused

"In heaven? Yeah ..forgiveness is a powerful thing. When you forgave me..I was forgiven. Plus the big guy understood I had some mental illness going on there..sorry about that." He said with a grin.

"Is Sophia? " she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Of course she is, kids are innocent..she's happy." He said "that ain't why I'm here.." He sighed "You let her death change you, made you stronger sure but you lost some of the important stuff that made you you. Or maybe you ain't never found it I don't know."

She looked at him confused "What do you mean?"

"You're self worth Carol! That asshole of husband of yours made you think you were useless. You still do. You sacrifice yourself, your soul like it's worthless, don't make the mistake I did. The group has forgiven you for what you did, there's only one person left. You..you need to forgive yourself." He said

The wind changed and the scene slowly started to move, she could hear the echo of Sophia's shuffling feet exiting the barn door. Her eyes filled with tears "Don't make watch this again...please."

"Ain't me sweetheart...you want to punish yourself, your sick and this is what your mind is doing to you...you need to forgive yourself to make it stop." Shane said sadly as he faded away.

She turned toward the barn swept up in the moment.

"Sophia, Sophia" she screamed before powerful arms grabbed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl sat by her bedside her hand clamped in his.

"How could this have happened, no one noticed her getting sick.?" Daryl croaked to Rick sitting next to him.

"I don't know brother..I guess she didn't want to be a burden, I think...I think she was gonna slip off and...opt out. She came to for a bit muttering about how she would turn and hurt us" Rick said with a sigh

"Fuck that shit" Daryl puffed, "you should have damn well told me Carol...it's me..you should have told me." He said to her bringing his forehead to her burning hot hand.

It was just Rick and Glenn in the room.

Sascha and Maggie had quickly started an Iv on Carol with the supplies they had brought back and where now in the other room sorting out the haul from the clinic and health center to see if they had anything of any use. Eugene was with them combing through a medical textbook that Sascha had thought to pick up. Abraham had set about sorting out watch.

"She'll be okay man...I mean it's Carol..she's indestructible right? What does she always say when you tell her to stay safe.." Glenn asked

He sniffed not lifting his head "Nine lives"

How many of those nine lives she got left thanks to him? He though sarcastically Getting hit by a car? That was on him, he should have said to fuck with Noah, he never should have taken his eyes of her.

All you had to do was keep an eye on her!

It echoed through his shame filled mind. All the times he'd been so awful to her. He'd never even apologized for that night. Or calling her a stupid bitch. How in the world could get have said those awful things to her? She never thought twice about forgiving him. She always did. She always saw something in him that he never quite understood. She thought he was a good man. Even Beth who he had come to care about as a sister had assumed the worst of him, thinking he had spent time in jail.

Not Carol, she saw past it all, she always had from the beginning. She'd made him feel worthy, made him felt like belonged, and what had he done for her?

She felt so unworthy that she didn't think they would care if she was sick? If she was dying? If she opted out? How did he let things get to this? All the times that he had leaned on her, all the times she was kept him going... And he'd let her down when she needed him most. The pain was almost suffocating him.

They hadn't dressed her, he could see her bruised skin below the sheet. Sascha and Maggie had felt her ribs and were fairly certain none were broken so that was a plus. She had to pull through this the other option wasn't an option.

"How did you figure out what was wrong with her so quick?" He asked his voice breaking.

"Well Eugene figured it out after he saw.." Glenn started then stopped looking at Rick.

"Saw what?" He asked confused.

"Well...Eugene might have been spying on her...while she was changing." Rick said grabbing hold of his wrist when he went to rise of the chair.

"I'm gonna kill him" Daryl muttered

"No your not...we need him...he's already helped her..you'll owe him one." Rick said.

His body was rigid in indecision as she started screaming on the bed.

"Sophia...Sophia...Sophia"

Her voice was broken whimpering. The three men instinctively knowing what she was reliving.

Daryl felt his heart ripping out of his chest. Fuck no, not this he thought as he watched her thrashing. Fuck it he thought.

He kicked off his boots and tore his shirt over his head. He heard Glenn and Rick's intake of breath, they'd never seen his scars. He didn't fucking care as he lifted the sheet and got into bed with her. Careful of her injuries he wrapped his arms around her.

She was burning up her body shaking with rigours. She seemed to sigh when she felt his presence burying closer to him instinctively. The burning hot skin of her chest flush against his own.

The shaking stopped and she calmed seemingly comforted by his presence.

He heard Rick and Glenn leave the room.

She turned towards him eyes unseeing, not lucid in anyway.

"She's gone Daryl" her voice was shattered like it had just happened like she was reliving it.

"I know..it's okay..I gotcha" he whispered into her ear rubbing her back in a calming manner.

"Don't let me go" she whispered as she fell back to sleep.

He pressed a kiss to her sweaty brow

"Never"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: hey guys...kindly having a rough week..not sure if this came out how I wanted. I'm a little disappointed but let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 4

The warm coccoon he was nestled into lulled him into a sleep. Carol's skin was throwing off more heat than a furnace, and exhausted from the run his eyes had drifted shut briefly.

It was the rapid thumping that had woken him. Disorientated after the brief catnap he'd briefly wondered where the drumming was coming from. That's when he realized, Carol's chest was virtually flush against his and he could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She was gasping for breath and if possible she was hotter than before.

"No.. ..." He said "Don't do this to me...MAGGIE!..SASCHA!" He screamed.

Maggie came running into the room closely followed by Sascha and Eugene, all three loaded down with supplies.

"What's the matter?" Maggie said touching Carol's back frowning at how hot she was "She's burning up" she said.

"She's not breathing right either." He said panic edging into his voice.

"Sit her up" Maggie said

He sat up with his back against the headboard and drew her in between the v of his legs her burning hot back agains his chest. Her head slumped back onto his shoulder as she moaned and protested the movement with a whimper.

"I'm sorry, you gotta sit up I know it hurts" he whispered into her ear adjusting the sheet across her chest with a glare at Eugene who quickly looked away. He noticed Maggie injecting something in to her IV.

"You're lucky you hit that pharmacy and clinic. I'm pretty sure this antibiotic should help her." Maggie said

"Pretty sure?" He gruffed

"Look Daryl I used to help out Daddy a bit but he was a vet...and I was nowhere near as interested as ...as Beth" she said softly "I'm doing the best I can."

He nodded feeling like a piece of shit Maggie really was trying to help, it was the most animated he'd seen her since Beth's death "Sorry" he mumbled

Maggie gave him a grin "It's okay..I know you're worried...She seems to breathing a bit better since you sat her up."

He nodded she didn't seem to be gasping as bad. Her head lolled on his shoulder and seemed to be unconsciously searching him out. She nuzzled her face in his neck and he heard her whisper his name.

"Lung Expansion." Eugene said suddenly.

"What?" Daryl snapped he still hadn't forgotten Eugene's peeping tom routine.

Eugene blanched "She can breath easier when she sits up because her lungs can expand more...in fact I read in this book" he said holding up a book "positioning is important in pneumonia...as is breaking up the infection by vibrations or.."

"Just spit it out" Sascha said

"Pat her back, and over her lungs in the front...a lot. Makes it not so hard to cough up what she's gotta cough up." Eugene mumbled getting up and heading out of the room.

"Be nice to him" Maggie chided "We wouldn't have figured this out without him."

He nodded, it was true but he just didn't give a fuck about hurting anyone's feelings as he hugged her waist to him.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was alone in the room, Carol still tucked in between his legs against his chest. Maggie and Sascha had fussed a bit more over her, then headed out to get a bite to eat.

He splayed his hands over her ribs, he could feel the fluid in her lungs.

She murmured again as she coughed and whimpered as though it hurt her to do so.

"Sh, it's okay baby" he soothed her. She rolled her head into his neck further. He grabbed her arm pulling it up over her head, and behind his shoulder.

He shivered a little at the arched graceful profile of her body. He rubbed her side several times, stopping to massage in certain areas she seemed to moan or wince in pain. He started patting her side then like Eugene had said, which seemed to start her coughing.

He looked down at her face after a coughing spasm and noticed her eyes were open, staring up at him.

"You found me" she said softly.

He nodded unable to speak, his voice caught in his throat. He could tell by her eyes she was still delirious.

"Yeah" he said his voice cracking.

"Don't cry" she whispered struggling to raise her hand to his face. The effort had her slightly breathless. He covered his hand with hers and turned his cheek into her palm, then pressed a kiss to the center of her palm.

"I always knew you would find me, I never gave up hope." She whispered as her fingertips brushed a stray tear trickling down his cheek.

She smiled at him then her head still on his shoulder. Her eyes were glassy and clouded with fever, but it brightened her face. Fuck it was like he was in the dark and someone threw on the lights. Her smile, her smile always did that to him, it kicked him in the gut. He couldn't lose that, he couldn't lose her. He let his tears flow even as she glanced at him in confusion.

"It's okay, Daryl, you found me...you always find me. Shh" she whispered threading her fingers into his hair.

He buried his face in her neck unable to hold himself back.

"I'm so sorry, I know you don't understand, but I'm sorry I waited so long. I love you" he said

"I love you too" she whispered.

He was caught up in the moment, he didn't feel the change in her right away. But then he felt it, the stiffness of her body. He pulled back to look at her and watched in horror as her eyes rolled back in her head, then her body began spasming and jerking.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:hey another chapter, let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 6

The fire was burning.

She stared at it wondering for what felt like the one hundredth time if she did the right thing.

"You didn't"

She swung around to see Lizzie standing there with Karen. Their faces angry, accusing.

"You didn't do the right thing Carol" they said In unison. Karen began advancing on her slowly, walking her backwards towards the fire.

"I'm sorry" she whispered frantically "I'm so sorry ...I .."

"Sorry isn't good enough Carol" Lizzie snapped.

She was tired, and suddenly it was more than good enough in her eyes.

She turned to Karen "You were dying, and David was dead...I didn't want you to suffer. If I made the wrong choice I'm sorry, but I don't think I did." She said quietly. Suddenly she was alone, with Lizzie who stared at her with solemn and accusing eyes.

"You were sick, I couldn't trust you, I couldn't let you out of my site, you would have killed Judith, the first chance you had...she was a vulnerable baby. I protected her." She said to Lizzie.

She spun when she heard the sound of slow clapping. The fire was gone, the courtyard was clear, and against the wall she saw Shane grinning at her as he clapped his hands.

"I knew you could do it...I wasn't betting on no losing horse." He said

"Shane?" She asked in confusion "What's happening?"

He walked towards her slowly placing a hand on her shoulder "You did it...you forgave yourself. You can go now...and be with your little girl"

"Where's Sophia?" She asked

"Well here's the thing. You still have a choice, you have unfinished business...you can go back. Sophia's happy. Can you say the same thing about those you leave behind?" Shane said waving his hand behind her.

She turned and saw him. Daryl, standing across the yard from her. Watching her, beckoning her to come to him.

"Well Carol" Shane said from behind her "What's it gonna be?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shit...she's having a seizure from her fever." Maggie said running into the room at Daryl's yelling.

His arms were loose around Carol, holding her steady but she continued to jerk in his arms. Fuck her lips were blue he thought as his gut churned.

"We need to get her fever down" Maggie said pulling out Carol's Iv. "Pick her and let's take her to the shower...I was just testing it, it works"

He swung his legs out from the bed, not bothering with his shirt he gathered her in his arms taking the sheet that was covering her with him.

His heart was pounding in his chest. She wasn't jerking anymore, her weight felt dead in his arms. Her body was shivering even in her unconsciousness.

The group was gathered in the kitchen area of the house a little surprised to see him bare chest come barreling in, with Carol in his arms.

He heard Maggie's quick explanation and saw Rick's grim face. He wanted to scream at him, not to give up on her again. He sure as fuck wasn't going to give up on her. Everyone always underestimated her, had she just not proved them all wrong? Saved their asses at Terminus, survived getting hit by a car. He wouldn't give up on her he was in this forever. Until the end, marriage vows had never meant much to him before the turn but now, now he knew what till death do us apart meant.

He didn't even cringe as he left the kitchen and heard Carl whispering to Rick asking what happened to his back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just sit her in the tub.." Maggie stopped as she saw him getting in the shower under the spray jeans and all.

Maggie had stripped Carol down naked, it was the first time he'd had an obstructed view of her body. He tried to keep his thoughts from wandering but he couldn't help but watch as every inch of her skin was revealed. She was beautiful.

Toned from the last two years, she still looked soft, and strong. She had a body most younger woman would have been envious of before the turn.

Her skin was splattered with fine covering of freckles that he swore he would worship in the future. He would know every inch of her beautiful skin. It wasn't a matter of if for him. It was a matter of when.

She had scars too, he saw them and it made his heart ache. He knew instinctively what the round puckerings of skin that littered her torso were from. His chest was covered in cigarette burns too.

The heat off her body was enough to counteract the coolness of the water from the shower. She was deadweight. He looped her arms around his neck his arms banded around her waist supporting her weight. She barely weighed anything, she was lighter if possible than when he carried her out of the tombs, or when he'd lifted her off her feet in the forest outside of Terminus.

Her head was tucked under his chin and he felt her start to moan and shiver. She was trying to fight, that was good thing wasn't it.

"That's my girl...open those pretty eyes for me." He whispered kissing her temple.

He saw Maggie grin "I think this is going to work...I'll go see if I can swipe you guys some new clothes from the run supplies" she said

He nodded "Maggie...thanks" he said gruffly

She smiled her eyes filling with tears "I owed you...and her too." She said the door shut with a soft click.

They stood under the shower after Maggie left. She moaned and whimpered like a little sad kitten and he felt like an asshole for making her do this. "I'm sorry baby.. I'm sorry..I know you don't like this ..just hold on to me...I gotcha..I ain't ever letting you go." His voice broke at the end. Fuck he needed to get ahold of himself.

She started to bear some of her own weight, while she cried against him shivering and muttering his name. He continued to murmur in her ear, about how he loved her, about how she couldn't leave him, about how he wasn't scared anymore.

His hands ran over her body, splayed out, rubbing the circulation throughout, memorizing every line, every curve.

His face buried in her neck he heard her murmur his name softly like a question.

"Daryl?"

Assuming she was still delirious he didn't move, but she was awake. Thank god she was awake, once again he felt his tears flow. He felt her hand come up and thread threw his hair. He squeezed her waist more tightly, when she surprised him by speaking again softly.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are we naked in the shower?"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: hey last chapter let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7

"Where you going?"

Carol sighed, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment. Busted.

Daryl stood in the kitchen amongst the rest of the group who were smirking inconspicuously. One hand on his hip his foot tapping he looked like a mother who had just caught a teenager trying to sneak out of the house she thought with a smirk.

"Is something funny Carol? Cause I don't see anything funny here." He said with a scowl.

"Daryl...I was just going to the bathroom.." She started but was interrupted by him speaking.

"By yourself? You could have tripped, gotten weak, fallen." He said his foot tapping harder. She saw Rick lift his hand over his mouth to cover a grin and Maggie turn to Glenn with a smile. Traitors she thought.

It had been a week since she woke in the shower in Daryl's arms. Very naked and wet. If she hadn't been so weak it would have been the most turned on she'd been in her life. As it was, she hadn't even had the energy to wash her body. His hands had run over her body unapologetically, as though he had every right to touch her in that way, and he did. It had always been building to this between them she knew that, but she hadn't realized that he had too.

When he was helping her dry off, with a towel he found it had been clearly written on his face. He ran the towel along her skin his face had held an awe, like he adored her, like he worshiped her, like she was his world. She hadn't felt uncomfortable in the least being naked in front of him. She was weak as a kitten and incredibly sick, it was the most beautiful she'd felt in her life.

She'd thought they'd have the "talk" after that. It was the elephant in the room that needed to be addressed, but they hadn't yet.

It had been a week of Daryl being overprotective and slightly smothering. She didn't mind, it was slightly cute. He slipped into bed with her every night. His face flushed fire engine red which she could see even in the dark of the room. She would burrow into his warmth and sleep as peaceful as she could.

Her fever had come back but never to the point of hallucinations. He'd been there for all of it. Wiping her brow with cool cloths, helping her to sit up when the coughing spasms was making it difficult to breath. But after forty eight hours of injections of antibiotics she felt better, like she was on the mend. She'd tried to broach the subject of them only once.

It had been the middle of the night, she'd been restless her back was killing her.

"What's wrong?" He asked roughly from beside her.

"My back, hurts from coughing." She said queitly.

"Can you roll on to your stomach?" He'd asked gruffly.

She nodded and done just that. She felt him get to his knees beside her, his fingertips skimming under the hem on her t-shirt she was sleeping in. He drew in up slowly, his fingertips trailing over her exposed skin leaving a trail of gooseflesh in his wake until the shirt was up around her neck. Her back bare. What the heck she'd thought, he's seen it all anyway, and lifted up taking her shirt of completely before lying back down. She'd heard his intake of breath.

He'd rubbed her back. Achingly slow, his fingers tentative as they moved along her back in the still quiet of the night. His fingertips skimming down to the sides of her breasts and hesitating just a moment before moving a way. She was soon having trouble breathing but for a completely different reason.

When he stopped she was melted, boneless, he placed a quick kiss in between her shoulder blades. Then rubbed hhis cheek along her skin, his hot breath flowing over her skin.

"Daryl" she whispered.

"Not yet" he whispered back "When you're well."

She'd nodded and sighed as he chuckled, rolling her into his bare chest so their skin was connected.

She was more than ready to move forward. She remembered every part of her delusional dreams. She knew they were just the product of her feverish mind, but the realization stayed with her, she deserved to move forward, to forgive herself, to be happy.

The past two days had been an exercise in patience as he dotted on her. Dixon pampering she'd soon come to realize consisted of extreme over protectiveness. He didn't want her to move on her own. Scared she would fall, or faint. She'd made the mistake of coughing while eating and he became haunted by the thought of her chocking. The group thought it was cute, and it was to an extent, but she needed to remind him they were partners. He couldn't be so focused on her that he put himself at risk.

She had a feeling if he could admit his feelings and let some of the worries he was carrying fall.

He stared at her in the kitchen his foot taping an exaggerated waiting expression

"Well.." He said "what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Daryl.."

"No, don't Daryl me! I almost lost ya, again! You can't do this to me. You have to be careful, you have to take care of yourself. You gonna opt out again? You gonna take off on me?" He finished his voice breaking.

She saw the group squirm and Rick motion them outside. They were standing in the kitchen alone, face to face. His chest was heaving as his eyes welled with tears.

"Fuck I cried more this week than I have my whole fucking life." He said with a half snort, half chuckle "You can't leave me Carol...not again. I wouldn't survive. This is it, you and me. It's what I have been waiting for all my life, Till Death do us part and all that shit. You can't leave me again, you can't..." He said bringing his hand up to pinch his temple.

She walked over slowly wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise...I realized you were right, we get to start over, we ain't ashes."

He buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent. "I love you" he whispered.

"I know I love you too." She said.

He swooped down and scooped her up bridal style carrying her out of the room "I have no problem with grand romantic gestures but just remember I can take care of myself, you don't have to worry about me constantly."

He snorted "Let me make my romantic gesture, just like a damn romance novel, besides this is what you do when you tie the knot right?" He said with a sweet grin.

She cupped his cheek and brushed her lips over his as they entered her room "Just like you said Till Death."


End file.
